All the things she said
by Mena Jack
Summary: Prise au piège, Arcee va connaître le goût du véritable désespoir une seconde fois. Arachnide est bien décidée à faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressent à l'Autobot, même si cela doit se passer dans la douleur et la peur.


Un petit One-shot sur Prime sur Arcee et cette grosse cinglée d'Arachnide. J'adore cette sociopathe. Je dois admettre qu'au début elle ne m'intéressait pas, mais cette biatch s'est montrer plus intéressant que je ne le pensais. Donc, une fic sur Arachnide/Arcee. Oui, c'est du Yuri, qui aurait crus que cela puisse arriver dans Transformers vu le peut de femelle qu'il y a dedans ^^" L'idée de la fic met venu en écoutant sans cesse _All the things she said_ de** t.A.T.u** (version de **PESS**), d'où le nom de la fic. J'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus, donc bonne lecture.

* * *

**+ ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID +  
**

* * *

Enfin. Elle avait enfin réussi ce qu'elle essayait d'entreprendre depuis bien longtemps. Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'elle en rêvait. Combien en tout ? Des dizaines de cycle, des centaines sûrement. Plus précisément, cette chimère relatait depuis la Grande Guerre de Cybertron.

Arachnide avait fantasmé cet instant depuis le jour où elle avait posé les yeux sur Arcee. Elle lui avait déjà échappé une fois, quand cette dernière avait été secouru par ses amis Autobots…

Terrée dans son antre lugubre, Arachnide avait réussi à capturer celle qui cherchait désespérément à l'anéantir. Enfin !

Après une course poursuite effrénée entre la justice et la malice, la Decepticon avait tendu un piège redoutable à son ennemie. Prise au piège dans sa toile, tel un papillon insouciant, Arcee fut immobilisée en un clin d'œil. Ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour la veuve noire de l'attirer loin de ses amis. Il faut dire qu'Arcee perdait tous ses moyens dès qu'elle avait affaire à Arachnide. C'est normal après tout, cette dernière connaissait parfaitement les faiblesses et les réactions de la deux roues. Arcee était tellement prévisible. Une fois la guerrière Autobot piégée, incapable de se défendre, elle fut bientôt assommée par la sanguinaire araignée, s'abandonnant désormais à sa merci.

Depuis tout ce temps, la veuve noire s'était enfin retrouvée seule, isolée avec sa proie préférée dans son repaire, cachées aux yeux de tous. Arcee était suspendue au dessus d'un vide qui paraissait abyssal, accrochée à une paroi rocailleuse. Elle était retenue prisonnière dans la toile d'Arachnide.

La veuve noire s'émerveillait devant un tel spectacle malsain. Ses grands yeux améthystes brillaient d'une étrange lueur dans la pénombre. Très sereine, la Decepticon s'approcha doucement de sa victime endormie. Sa tête frôlant presque celle d'Arcee. Arachnide paraissait de plus en plus enjouée, mais surtout excitée par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Entourant ses bras autour du cou de sa proie, rapprochant son visage du réceptacle auditif de l'Autobot.

- Personne de viendra te chercher ici, lui susurra-t-elle. Désormais, tu m'appartiendra, pour l'éternité.

- Laissez Arcee tranquille ! beugla une voix qui semblait si familière au réceptacle auditif de la veuve noire.

Arachnide était tellement subjuguée par sa prise, envoutée par sa carcasse inconsciente qu'elle en avait oublié un instant son autre invité qui aimait s'agiter dans tout les sens, à seulement quelques pas géants, juste derrière elles.

Détournant son intérêt pour Arcee, la veuve noire se retrouva pour toiser l'immonde petit chose qui osait perturber ses rêveries morbides.

Jack se débâtait de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir se libérer de la manière élastique qu'était la toile d'Arachnide. La Decepticon le compara immédiatement à un misérable insecte insignifiant qui ne se savait pas encore condamner. A cette pensée, l'araignée s'esclaffa sur place, tenant faussement de le masquer par un geste de la main.

Jack n'en découdra pas pour autant, mais fut bien obligé de constater qu'Arachnide avait porter son attention sur lui.

- Et bien Jack, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Est-ce à cause de la place de choix que je t'ai attribué que tu halètes aussi bruyamment ?

Jack préféra ne rien répondre aux sarcasmes de la veuve noire. Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre, de toute façon ? Non, il valait mieux ne pas entrer dans sa combine.

- Oh là ! Ton visage a changé de couleur, constata Arachnide. Aurais-tu perdu ta langue par hasard, Jack ? Ou bien est-ce le courage - ou bien la peur - qui te pousses à m'ignorer ?

Toujours en essayant d'arracher les liens qui le retenait captif, le jeune homme s'obstina à soutenir le regard de la Decepticon, tout en essayant de rassembler son courage.

- Tu essayes de sauver les apparences n'est-ce pas, ricana Arachnide tout en contournant sa proie.

Jack le savait bien. il était mort de peur, terroriser par cet être impitoyable. Depuis le début, il savait qu'il n'avait aucunes chances de lui résister.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne resteras pas encore longtemps comme ça. Je te le garanti.

La peur qu'insufflait la Decepticon percuta Jack de plein fouet. Ses yeux étaient remplient de terreur, ce message implicite lui donna l'envie de s'arracher ces liens à n'importe quel prix. Cette anticipation de l'esprit de Jack fut le résultat qu'Arachnide espérait. Que se soit chez les Autobots ou chez les humains, tous réagissaient de la même manière. Rien n'était individuel. L'imagination inspirée par la peur laissait place à une anticipation de l'appréhension de la douleur et de la mort, ce qui ravageait en généralement l'esprit de la personne concernée.

La joie d'Arachnide ne fut que plus grande lorsqu'elle entendit sa belle-aux-bois-dormant daigna enfin à se réveiller. Alors que sa taille imposante semblait dévorée la présence de Jack, elle leva les yeux pour bien constater qu'Arcee ouvrait bien les siens.

- Jack…, fit faiblement l'Autobot.

- Arcee !

A l'appel de son protégé, la guerrière réalisa enfin dans l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Sa mémoire n'était pas complète, cependant, quelques flashs lui parvenaient. Son face-à-face avec son ennemie, sa course poursuite, sa chute dans ce cratère, la voix de Jack, sans oublier la douleur infinie provoquée par le dard d'Arachnide…

Maintenant, elle se retrouvait prisonnière dans son antre sans pourvoir faire quoique se soit pour sauver la vie de son protégé ainsi que la sienne...

- Enfin, tu émerges, Arcee, lui lança la veuve noire.

- Arachni..! ARGH !

La douleur du dard qui l'avait assommée était encore bien présente. Ce qui affaiblissait encore un peu plus l'Autobot. Arcee remarqua une large entaille partir de son épaule gauche jusqu'à son abdomen. La plaine ne s'écoulait plus, mais la curasse de la guerrière était bien tachée du liquide bleu. Elle avait du perdre une quantité importante d'Energon, qu'elle fut surprise d'être toujours en vie.

- Comment se fait-il que je sois toujours en vie ? J'aurais du mourir après tout ce qui s'est passé…

- Tu te sous-estimes, ma très chère Arcee, répondit la Decepticon, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais il est vrai que j'ai fais en sorte que mon coup ne soit pas mortel. Tu ne dois pas mourir, du moins pas maintenant. Tout dépend de toi, en fait. Ça toujours été le cas, d'ailleurs.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Mais c'est très simple pourtant : tu vas resta avec moi, pour l'éternité.

- Tu crois peux être que je vais rester ta prisonnière pour toujours ?! Tu… rêves !

- Oh, non ! Ce n'est pas mon désir premier, Arcee…, dit doucement la Decepticon en se rapprochant de l'Autobot.

Alors qu'Arachnide l'ignora en lui tournant le dos une fois encore, Jack essaya une nouvelle fois de se défaire de ses entraves. Avec acharnement, la toile se tendait et se détendait sans pour autant montrer un quelconque signer de faiblesse.

- Arcee, hurla-t-il alors qu'il abandonnait tout espoir de se libérer, ne l'écoutes pas ! Elle cherches à te déstabiliser.

Une bien vaine tentative.

- Non. Ce que je veux ; c'est que tu sois mienne, ricana-t-elle en entourant de nouveau ses bas autour du cou d'Arcee.

Cette révélation sonne comme un glas pour Arcee et Jack. L'Autobot fut comme frapper par cette déclaration. Tétanisée, elle était comme aveuglée par les propos de son ennemie. Quant à Jack, il était dans l'incapacité de répliquer quoique se soit tellement il était sous le choc.

- Ne me fais pas rire, Arachnide, se ressaisit enfin la guerrière, tu es en train de me dire… que… tu m'aimes ?

- Jusqu'à la folie furieuse, lui susurra la veuve noire.

Arcee parut dégoutée.

- Tu mens ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Pas après tout ce que tu as fais !

- Toutes ces choses que tu dis sur moi - oui toutes - me mets du baume au Spark. Ta haine viscérale envers moi m'a toujours remplit d'amour, même si cela est de la haine, au moins tu éprouvais quelque chose pour moi… Tout en pensant à moi.

Arachnide paraissait de plus en plus vicieuse. Elle était très tranquille dans ses propos terrifiants qui étaient, à juste titre, incohérents pour Arcee.

- Tu es cinglée. Et ta façon de montrer ton amour est… incompatible avec ce que tu avances !

- Détrompe-toi, tout ceci s'accorde parfaitement.

Arcee parut être au bord des larmes, alors que sa geôlière s'amusait à lui caresser le visage du bout de ses doigts, pendant que son autre main se posa sur son abdomen meurtri.

- Tu mens ! Comment justifier… toutes… ces tortures ! Ce que… tu as fais à Tailgate !

La veuve noire fut abasourdit. Elle s'éloigna quelques secondes pour revenir auprès de sa victime, se lovant contre elle, renforçant son désir pour Arcee.

- Je l'ai fais pour toi… Parce que je t'aime. Tailgate était trop proche de toi, il pouvait se montrer imprévisible et dangereux. C'est pour quoi, je t'ai aidé. Je l'ai tuer par amour pour toi. Pour te libérer de son emprise maléfique.

Arcee tremblait de rage. Elle voulut répliquer, la frapper de toutes ses forces, mais la toile d'Arachnide retenait prisonnières toutes ses tentatives désespérées.

- C'est toi qui est maléfique ! Gnnnr ! Ah ! Arrgh !

Arachnide venait de plonger ses griffes dans l'entaille de l'Autobot. Aggravant les dégâts, elle remonta dans sa prise, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus loin dans les circuits. Tournant et retournant tout ce qui passait à sa portée, arrachant à vif sur quelques câblages. Extrêmement douloureux, Arcee semblait cracher sa propre souffrance.

Jack ne supportait déjà plus les hurlements déchirants de sa coéquipière, mais il ne pouvait absolument rien faire, même pas se boucher les oreilles dans un moment de désespoir. Jack ne faisait que subir le fait de voir Arcee gigoter comme un faible papillon se débattant dans une toile d'araignée. Quant à Arachnide, elle ne bougeait quasiment pas. Pour ainsi dire, pas du tout.

- Ne vois tu pas que j'ai fais tout ça pour toi. Pour t'épargner de terribles douleurs, poursuivi la Decepticon.

Le comble ! Comment Arachnide osait affirmer de telles choses alors qu'elle affligeait à ce moment même des supplices à celle qu'elle affirmait aimer. Voilà une Decepticon bien atteinte. A moins qu'elle ne faisait pas abstraction de ce qu'était véritablement l'amour en le mélangeant avec la douleur. Arcee était persuadée qu'Arachnide se vengeait de son dégout.

Quand Arachnide stoppa sa torture, le calme revint peu après, seulement troubler par les suffocations de l'Autobot. Son buste était complètement relâcher, et si elle n'était maintenue par ses entraves, elle se serait écroulée au sol.

La veuve noire prit sa tête entre ses mains, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Arcee. Arachnide semblait soulagée, avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui s'estompa quand Arcee répliqua.

- Jamais…, haleta-t-elle, tu m'entends… Jamais, je ne serais ta chose… Arachnide !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es encore prisonnière de ton passé. Pourquoi refuser mon amour pour toi ?

- Parce que… ce n'est pas de l'amour !

- Tu crois ça, ria la veuve noire.

Jack n'en revenait pas de ses yeux. Suite à ses propos, Arachnide vint déposer un baiser amer sur les lèvres d'Arcee. Celle-ci aurait voulut rompre cette abomination, mais la veuve noire maintenait toujours fermement son visage entre ses mains. Impossible d'avoir son mot à dire. Répugnée, Arcee ne put que constater que le baiser se prolongeait quand Arachnide passa sa langue acide dans sa bouche. L'Autobot réagissait aussi violement qu'elle put. Se débattant de toute sa rage, la veuve noire eut bien du mal à la maintenir en place. Le refus d'Arcee fut catégorique quand elle mordit la langue de la Decepticon, jusqu'à vouloir l'arracher.

Un léger filet bleu s'écoula sur la lèvre inférieur d'Arachnide. Elle passa le dos de sa main dessus, constatant que de l'Energon s'était bien écouler. Fixant continuellement sa main, Arachnide s'éloigna d'Arcee, complètement fermée. Il était facile d'observer qu'elle était très irritée parce qu'il venait de se produire.

Quant à Arcee, elle était à bout de force, sa plaie qui l'a lançait dans son bas-ventre, ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Cependant, elle était soulagée qu'Arachnide se soit écarter d'elle. Mais, l'Autobot était loin de se douter que contrarier Arachnide pouvait être… mortel.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, reprit la veuve noire, avec sa froideur naturelle. Je suis sidérée. Franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'un être aussi misérable pouvait avoir autant d'influence sur toi.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Arachnide sourit. Elle désigna Jack du doigt comme étant ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer.

- Quoi ! Non, réagit aussitôt Arcee. Ca n' a rien avoir…

- Je suis persuadée du contraire, vois-tu, fit la Decepticon en s'approchant de l'humain. Il est évident qu'il te perturbes, tout comme Tailgate.

Le cauchemar d'Arcee semblait être sans fin et recommençait de plus belle. Ce qui s'était produit sur Cybertron était… en train de se répéter sur Terre !

Jack avait déjà compris. Il essaya tant bien que mal à se libérer encore une fois, sans succès.

- Non, je t'en prie, implora Arcee. Ne fais pas ça. Fais de moi ce que tu veux ! Mais je t'en pries, je t'en supplie, laisses-le tranquille. Je resterais avec toi pour toujours, s'il le faut !

- Pfft ! Tu aurais du y songer avant de me repousser, lui lança Arachnide sans pitié, alors qu'elle se tenait juste à côté de Jack.

Le jeune homme avait définitivement perdu espoir de sans sortir vivant. Même s'il était mort de peur, il tenait à contenir ses émotions.

- Eh bien Jack, murmura-t-elle en se penchant sur lui, un dernier mot avant de rejoindre l'au-delà ?

- Arachnide, je t'en pries !

C'était sans espoir. Jack l'avait compris avant même s'être réveiller ici. Arachnide avait gagné depuis longtemps.

- Arcee, s'adressa-t-il directement à la concernée sans s'occuper de l'araignée, tu n'es pas responsable. Mais seulement je… je suis désolé d'être en arriver là.

- Non ! Jack ne dis pas ces choses là ! Tu n'es pas responsable ! Tout es de ma faute !

- Quelle courage, Jack, fit Arachnide en lui présentant son dard. Quelle dommage d'en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ? Es-tu prêt à mourir ?

Le regard de Jack osait la défier. Lui assurant qu'elle parlait trop et qu'il acceptait la mort.

- NON ! Arachnide ! NON ! Ne fais pas…!

Le souffle d'Arcee fut coupé court. Exactement comme le corps de Jack. Arachnide n'avait eut qu'à trancher une seulement fois et tout était déjà fini. Le buste du jeune humain tomba aussitôt à terre, suivit un court instant plus tard par le bas du corps. Même dans l'obscurité, Arcee put percevoir le regard vide et larmoyants de Jack ainsi le sang qui s'écoulait sur le sol. Les entrailles ressortaient elles aussi, déstabilisant l'Autobot, l'a plongeant dans une sorte de léthargie pour de bon. Son esprit pugnace se brisa comme un miroir.

- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, s'enjoua la veuve noire. Depuis le début, j'avais l'intention de l'éliminer, tu t'en souviens ? Pourquoi cela aurait changer ?

La Decepticon trempa sa main droite toute entière dans la mare rouge où gisait le cadavre de Jack. « Délicieux » aurait-elle marmonner pour elle. Satisfaite, elle revint se lover contre Arcee. Là, elle dessina avec le sang de l'humain quelques symboles Cybertroniens sur la cuirasse d'Arcee, avant de s'attaquer à son visage. L'odeur du sang, réveilla l'Autobot de sa pseudo-léthargie.

- Il faut faire table rase du passé, ma chère. Maintenant plus rien ne peut nous séparer.

- Tu crois ça, dégaina enfin à répondre Arcee.

- Pardon ?

- Même si tu élimines tous ceux que je chéries, jamais je ne serais tienne. Pour que je t'appartiens, il va falloir que tu me tues.

La sociopathe parut surprise. Juste quelles secondes. Elle fixa tendrement Arcee, avant de glousser, tellement que les réactions de sa Némésis l'amusaient.

- Tu crois que, parce que je t'aime, je n'y aurais jamais songer ?

- Que veux-tu dire, pesta l'Autobot.

- Ce qui me plais chez toi, c'est ta détermination, même si cela pourrait te porter préjudice. Te tuer serait du gâchis, mais si c'est le seul moyen pour moi de t'avoir, alors… Je le ferais.

- Tu es… cinglée.

- C'est de ta faute. Tout ce qui arrive est de ta faute. Si tu t'étais laissé faire depuis le début, je ne serais pas devenue aussi extrême et radicale. Surtout que maintenant, je possède ceci.

Arachnide sortit de son Spark un cristal sombre aux éclats mauves et envoutants. Il s'agissait d'Energon Noir.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Sur le corps de Starscream, répondit simple la veuve noire.

- Il est mort, s'étonna l'Autobot.

La veuve noire aurait aimé répondre par affirmation, mais elle n'était pas certaine elle-même. Malgré sa corpulence Starscream était sacrement tenace et plutôt robuste.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais il a défendu ce petit bijou bec et ongles. Maintenant dis-toi que même si tu n'es pas de ce monde, je pourrais toujours t'avoir auprès de moi.

L'assurance d'Arachnide confirmait les craintes de la guerrière. Arcee répugnait à l'idée de devenir comme son ancien compagnon, Cliffjumper. Dos au mur, elle se mit à sangloter, condamnée à être ce que Arachnide voulait bien qu'elle soit.

- Tu as enfin compris, s'exclama la Decepticon. Que tu sois morte ou vivante, ça n'a aucunes espèces d'importance pour moi. Tu ne peux m'échapper.

Arcee ne pouvait plus rien faire de sa propre volonté. Si elle refuse à être docile, Arachnide tuera tous ceux qu'elle aime, pour finalement perdre la vie à son tour et être transformer en créature de ténèbres…

L'Autobot se crispa sur elle même, ronger par le désespoir. Elle fit un faible signe d'affirmation à Arachnide. Avec cette capitulation, la veuve noire était comblée par sa réponse.

Alors qu'Arcee sanglotait, Arachnide lui donna un baiser froid mais sincère. Approfondissant l'échange, l'Autobot sut à cet instant qu'elle allait passé un très mauvais quart d'heure, si ce n'est pas plus.

* * *

Quand Arcee ouvrit les yeux, elle ne se rappela pas tout de suite ce que son esprit torturé lui avait concocter. Puis elle eut des flashs. Le corps de Jack tombant sur le sol, les ténèbres du repaire de la veuve noire ainsi que ses baisers acides.

Arcee reconnue l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La base des Autobots dans le Nevada. Au loin, elle aperçut Jack en compagnie de Miko et de Rafael. A cet instant, elle réalisa que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Arcee tressaillit. Même si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il y avait une part de vrai. Une sensation étrange. Et si tout ces choses qu'avait dit Arachnide était vrai ?

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
